Spinal deformities may result from disease, age, or trauma causing destabilization of the spine. To correct destabilization of a patient's spine, posterior fusion device systems may be used. The posterior fusion device systems that are currently available are designed to be applicable to single and multiple level stabilizations. Currently used pedicle or polyaxial screws use a top down locking mechanism that may allow for rod loosening and/or micro motion between the screws due to improper rod seating which may extend the time to achieve fusion or lead to non-fusion. The rod micro motion may be created by the use of a through slot in the screw to position the rod and the lack of a physical constraint on the end of the rod which is captured within the screw head locking mechanism. These fusion device systems and the instrumentation used for insertion into a patient's spine are extensive, complicated, and expensive. Further, additional bones in a patient's body may be fractured or otherwise damaged from disease, age or trauma and may require systems to maintain or re-establish proper alignment and positioning. Therefore, improved fusion and/or fixation device systems and instrumentation are needed.